Obsession UC
by NOT 80K Hikigaya
Summary: [Unofficial Continuation/Conclusion] Original story by [80K Hikigaya], go read that first. Haruno makes one final play for Hikigaya's affections. [COMPLETE]


Before reading this story, please read the original Obsession by [80K Hikigaya]. storyid: 11581341

This is an Unofficial Continuation [UC], not at all considered canon to [80K Hikigaya]'s original vision, whatever that may be.

* * *

**Chapter 4 [UC] — 'Til Death Do Us Part**

* * *

[**Hachiman POV**]

How long has it been?

I'm afraid to open my eyes, still clinging to the dwindling hope that this is merely a very long, very vivid, bad dream, although deep down, I know fully well that my luck has never leaned on the positive side of the cosmic scale.

I continue to struggle to break free, though my feeble physical efforts are tempered by my traitorous mind refusing to break the kiss. Even though it's only been seconds since Haruno violated my facial space for the second time, it feels like it's been years. [Note: Obsession was last updated in May **2016**.]

Shit, now she's got me up against the wall, denying me any escape routes. I'm panicking and freaking out; unlike the encounter in the Service Club classroom, there's no one here at home to save me, or even provide a momentary distraction.

Not that I could scream anyways, what with my oral cavity being suppressed like a political prisoner.

Breathing through my nostrils, I can sense a foreign object trying to enter my mouth — is that her tongue?

What. The fuck.

If I get out of this alive, I'm immediately filing a restraining order on this crazy woman. Unfortunately, with her family's influence and her current mental state, it probably won't mean a goddamn thing.

"Mmph. Mmgh! Mnnnnh!" No good, I'm just wasting energy here. I decide to cease all struggles, letting my arms go limp and allowing Haruno unfettered access to the insides of my mouth. She seems all too eager to invade it; perhaps she gets a thrill out of melting through people's resistances?

Hopefully, without a challenge, she'll soon grow bored and stop, once she realizes her plaything isn't responding anymore.

And all it costs me is my dignity as a man and as a human being.

After what seems like an eternity, Haruno finally breaks the kiss. Even devils need to breathe, it seems.

"Aw, that's no fun, Hachiman. Kissing should be a two-person activity, you know?" I don't reply, instead giving her my patented dead-eye stare, void of any recognizable emotion.

Seriously, of all the men in the world, and she chooses to obsess over _me_?

She pokes at my cheek, fishing for a response. Just how like when we first met. "Come on, Ha-chi-man. Don't be so cold to me; that's Yukino's role. What would she call you in this case, maybe 'Hiki-unoriginal-kun'?" I suppress the urge to snort; she really does understand her younger sister all too well.

That's probably why Yukinoshita the younger is outright terrified of her older sister.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't currently terrified of her at the very moment.

Continuing to say nothing and only giving Haruno a blank stare, I wait for her next actions. Surely, her obsession with me won't lead her to committing actual crimes… although, given what I said earlier about her family's vast reach, she could probably get away with literal murder. If I don't reciprocate her twisted affections, I might not be the only victim…

Putting aside these morbid thoughts, I realize she is staring at me, slack-jawed. Shit. Was I monologuing out loud again? That I lose control of my mouth as soon as I take back the reigns is a bitter irony not lost on me.

She crosses her arms and huffs, "Hachiman, why on earth would I harm the only man in my life to ever understand me?" Her expression is one of genuine hurt, as if my words cut her deep and betray her trust.

To be honest, I'm not even sure she trusts anybody other than herself.

Finally breaking my self-imposed silence, I respond, "If you can't 'have' me, I wouldn't put it past you to make sure no one else can." This is a dangerous game I'm playing, one that I never even signed up for, but at this point, I'm desperate to get rid of her in any non-illegal way possible. She might be able to evade justice, but I won't be so fortunate.

If I can irreparably shatter her heart, like the cold-hearted bastard I know I can be, maybe, _just maybe_, she'll leave me be for the remainder of my high school life.

Or at least a couple of days. She is far more resilient than most people, after all.

Her face adopts a maniacal grin. "Oh? Are you saying that you do have someone else in mind, Hachiman?" Hang on, what? "Is it someone I know?" She's drawing the wrong conclusion! I didn't mean for her to interpret it that way!

"Is it Yukino-chan?" She sways to the left.

"Is it Gahama-chan?" She sways to the right.

"That whore student council president?" I blink, realizing she means-

She suddenly lunges at me, pinning me against the wall for the second time today, momentarily knocking the wind out of me. "WHO IS SHE, HACHIMAN?" she bellows.

Putting on my best poker face, I try to placate the demon in human skin before me. "There is no 'other woman', Haruno. You know me well enough to understand that I would never waste time and energy on a concept as fleeting and unreliable as romance." I gulp nervously, awaiting her response.

"…Present company excluded, of course. Right, Ha-chi-man?" I'm not getting through to her, am I?

"Let me make myself absolutely clear: I, Hikigaya Hachiman, have no intent of pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone, and yes, Haruno, that means even you are no exception."

Her face falls for a microscopic moment, before she readopts her mask of increasing insanity. "Surely you don't mean that, right? We're just so perfect for each other, Hachiman. You shouldn't settle for lesser beings." She's not even referring to her imaginary rivals as people anymore. This situation continues to deteriorate at an alarming rate.

The front door opens, and a familiar voice interrupts, "Onii-chan, I'm home." **FUCK. NO. NOT NOW. PLEASE, GOD, NOT KOMACHI.**

"Komachi! Get out of he-" A hand slaps over my mouth, my warning left unfinished, forever dangling.

Time freezes. My beloved imouto, Komachi, notices Haruno pinning me against the wall with one arm, the other negating my ability to speak.

Haruno, meanwhile, looks back and forth between me and Komachi, trying to discern…something?

"I see, so **that's** how it is, Hachiman." What? What could she have possibly concluded?

Struggling with a renewed fervor now that my precious imouto is in imminent danger, my eyes widen in horror at Haruno's next question.

"Komachi-chan, do you love your 'onii-chan' very much?" Don't answer her, Komachi! Get the hell out of here! Call the police! RUN!

She simply tilts her head in that adorable manner of hers and chirps, "Of course! Komachi loves her onii-chan more than anybody else in the universe! Kyaaah! That was worth a ton of Komachi points!" Yes, Komachi, it certainly would be, if your onii-chan wasn't in this precarious life-or-death situation right now! Can't you read the atmosphere?

"And how does Hachiman feel about you, Komachi-chan?" If anyone else were asking her this question, I would be prepared for a truly embarrassing response, but I'm too terrified of where this is going.

"Well, gomi-chan is kind of a giant sis-con, so I guess that means he also loves Komachi more than anyone else as well! Even though I've told him time and time again that he needs to find a nice girlfriend! Komachi can't take care of him forever, but gomi-chan is super dense and ultra-stubborn, so it can't be helped." She shrugs in defeat, disappointed in my non-existent love life. "Kyaaah! Even more Komachi points!" she squees. God damnit, stop casually chatting with a lunatic and save yourself already, Komachi!

Haruno narrows her eyes at Komachi. "So, that means you are the first obstacle that I need to get rid of." Again, not even viewing Komachi as a person, but a mere thing in her way.

"'Obstacle'? Oh, is that what _this_ is about? Am I interrupting your lovey-dovey time? Sorry about that!" She playfully bonks her head and sticks out her tongue. "Geez, onii-chan, if you wanted more privacy, you could have called or texted me!" I would have done so, Komachi, but not for the reasons you're thinking of. "Don't worry, Haruno-san! I will support your relationship with onii-chan 100%, although I kind of feel bad for your sister and Yuigahama-san."

Aaaaaand with that, the final bastion of reasoning and sanity within Haruno is demolished.

"NO!" she screams. "I WON'T GIVE HACHIMAN TO ANYBODY ELSE! ESPECIALLY **NOT** MY INFERIOR SISTER!" She suddenly removes her arms from my being, but before I can relax, I realize why I was suddenly free.

Instinctively, I tackle Haruno, preventing her from closing the gap between her and Komachi. "Komachi!" I shout. "You need to get out of here! She's crazy! Run! Hurry! Call the police!"

To my utter dismay, Komachi is too stunned to move from her spot. Whether it was fear or confusion, I don't have time to confirm.

"LET! GO OF! ME! HACHI! MAN!" Haruno squirms as she claws her way towards my imouto. "Interlopers should be dealt with swiftly!" All semblance of a calm, collected onee-san is completely gone by now, replaced only by madness incarnate. "LITTLE! BITCH! THINKS SHE! CAN KEEP YOU! ALL TO! HERSELF!"

"Komachi!" I try again. "Don't worry about me! Save yourself! I'll be OK!" That last statement might be a lie, but I always, always vowed to protect Komachi with my life, if it ever came down to that. The way things are turning out, I may very well have to, a fitting bookend to my all-too-short life.

Self-sacrificing to the end, even after I promised my club mates that I wouldn't do things that way anymore. Sorry that I have to disappoint you two one last time.

Feeling that Haruno might break free of my tenuous hold at any moment, I decide to gamble everything on my next action. Freeing up one hand, I fumble behind me blindly until I feel the flower vase behind me. Grasping hold of the lip of the weighty object, I draw in a deep breath. There's no turning back from this; my fate is sealed.

In one moment, I raise the vase above Haruno's head.

In the next moment, I swing it downward with as much force as possible, causing the vase to shatter as it meets her skull. The accompanying unpleasant sounds indicate a critical hit, hopefully ending this once and for all.

In her final moments of clarity, Haruno looks towards me, mouthing a single word.

"Why?"

She then loses consciousness and I sink to the floor, trembling.

My life is over.

Even if Haruno survives with no lasting injuries and completely recovers, her family will come after me for the rest of my life. Jail time might be the least of my worries. Forget about getting into college or getting a job, society will ostracize me even more than it does now.

My thoughts cause me to drift off aimlessly, so when I feel Komachi hugging me, I can only reflexively return the gesture, silently cursing my fate.

* * *

[**Komachi POV**]

Onii-chan is so absorbed in his little world, that he doesn't even notice Komachi calling for an ambulance.

Nor does he notice when the paramedics arrive and take Haruno-san away on a stretcher.

Nor does he notice when Komachi carefully _modifies_ the crime scene to make it seem like a pure accident.

When I finally embrace him, he only half-heartedly returns the hug, unaware that he had been spared a worse fate for now.

"Didn't I tell you, onii-chan? I'll take care of you until you get a nice girlfriend."

It's an imouto's duty, after all.

At some point, I decide to call Yukino-san. We need to corroborate our stories, even though she wasn't here at all, so she wouldn't be asked to serve as a witness. No, her testimony is needed in order to paint her older sister as unhinged, a growing danger to herself and others.

Especially to my onii-chan.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, Yukino-san already knows of Haruno-san's mental instability, though I am stunned to learn that Haruno-san stole onii-chan's sacred first kiss! To his credit, he clearly didn't enjoy it and even told her off afterwards.

I feel a stirring in my core — this self-sure, confident onii-chan sounds too good to be true! I definitely can't let Haruno-san —or anybody else — take him away from Komachi!

Nodding absently at Yukino-san's prattling over the phone, we agree to leave out a few 'unimportant' details, such as Haruno-san's 'obsession' with onii-chan. Who'd believe it, anyways? A Yukinoshita woman of the highest status chasing after a seemingly nobody like onii-chan? They'd quickly be dismissed as nonsensical ramblings, further solidifying her insanity.

Still, I'm a little worried that Yukino-san also has designs on onii-chan now…

* * *

[**Epilogue** – **Yukino POV**]

After Nee-san was taken to the best private hospital in Chiba for treatment, I decide to pay her a personal visit. Without our parents present and very much after normal visiting hours.

Mother and Father had initially threatened to press charges against Hikigaya-kun, accusing him of ridiculous crimes such as assault and battery.

Whatever had truly transpired in his house had rendered him catatonic, so Komachi-san had to provide partial testimony of the events she had bore witness to.

Our cover story was that Nee-san, concerned about the potential negative influence Hikigaya-kun was having on me, both in and out of school, went to his place to confront him in person. Hikigaya-kun, understandably panicking and intimidated by Nee-san, tried to run away. When Nee-san gave chase, she accidentally tripped and collided with the flower vase in the hallway. Fearing for his life, Hikigaya-kun retreated into the recesses of his mind, leaving his younger sister, Komachi-san, to contact the appropriate medical authorities and then myself.

Of course, all of that is a gigantic lie.

Nee-san's unhealthy obsession turned her into nothing more than a common stalker. A common stalker with more resources and connections than most small countries. She probably tried to assault Hikigaya-kun in the sanctum of his own home; he likely reacted in self-defense as a last resort.

No matter. I'm here tonight to tie up one loose end. Just one of _several_ loose ends…

"Wh-where am I?" Oh, would you look at that; Nee-san has regained consciousness. And just in time, too. I knew Hikigaya-kun wasn't a murderer, after all.

I slowly approach her hospital bed, taking full advantage of the darkness. I haven't turned on the lights, so Nee-san won't be able to recognize me at first.

"Greetings, Nee-san. Are you feeling better now?" It takes all of my willpower to not use a sarcastic tone, after all that she's put me through. After all that she's put Hikigaya-kun through.

After all that she's put **us** through.

"Y-Yukino-chan? Phew, guess that means I'm alive then. That was way too close for comfort." Her voice takes on a worried tone as she asks, "What happened to Hachiman? Did Father and Mother take him away? Where is he now?" Oh, Nee-san, your perceived selflessness in this instance would be commendable if it wasn't your fault in the first place.

"Hikigaya-kun is a shell of his former self, having nearly seen you die right before his very eyes," I bluntly tell her. "Mother and Father tried to press charges, but I managed to convince them that it was all a very unfortunate accident." I deliberately leave Komachi-san out of the conversation; she shouldn't get mixed up in all of this; hopefully she can cope better than her brother.

Nee-san chuckles. "So, you lied for his sake, Yukino-chan. You chose him over me, your own flesh and blood," she spat out. "I would say that I'm disappointed in you, but that would require me to have retained any expectations for you in the first place."

I always knew how Nee-san felt about me, so it isn't surprisingly to hear these hurtful words coming from her, but my heart still aches, knowing that she will never be proud of me.

I look at the life-support machine working overtime to keep this ungrateful sister of mine alive. I lean down and whisper into her ear, "I will always choose Hikigaya-kun over you, Nee-san. He truly understands me and accepts me for who I am. Which is more than I can say for you." I grin, my true feelings laid bare, much to Nee-san's surprise.

"And just to make sure you never pull this stunt ever again, Nee-san…" I trail off intentionally, letting the implication hang in the air. Bending down, I reach for the plug that powers the machine.

"Farewell, Nee-san."

As I turn to leave the dark room, I briefly ponder: Had we been closer as sisters, I might feel the tiniest bit of guilt for my actions just now. As it stands, I am merely a tool of fate and justice.

Nee-san had become a force of evil, driving a wedge between me and my fated on, so justice had to be meted out.

A similar outcome will be waiting for anyone else foolish enough to make the same mistake.

Don't worry, Nee-san. I'll take care of Hachiman better than you ever could.

* * *

**NOT THE END?**

* * *

Author's Notes:

First things first: I'm [**NOT 80K Hikigaya**], not [**80K Hikigaya**]. Big difference.

Second, I tried to get in touch with him (her?), but to no avail. That's why I've explicitly labeled this as a [**UC**]. Or Unofficial Continuation, or Unofficial Conclusion, in this case. Should the real [**80K Hikigaya**] ever return and express displeasure with my take/desecration on his/her story, I will remove it post-haste.

Third, as the final lines imply, a sequel is floating about in my head, but nothing solidified yet. Obsession 2: Electric Boogaloo in 2020?

Fourth, it is not a coincidence that the fourth chapter deals primarily with death and finality. Tetraphobia is a well-known phenomenon in East Asian countries, such as Japan and China. This also happens to be my fourth published story, released on the fourth of September.


End file.
